xmmfandomcom-20200213-history
Brian Kroger
Brian Kroger was born and raised in the small town of Washita, Oklahoma, where his father was the town's mechanic. He played football in high school and went on to Oklahoma State on a scholarship, but due to his academic failings, he was forced to drop out. He enlisted in the army after that, and worked as a mechanic, mostly stationed at Fort Benning. After the army, he returned home to Oklahoma. He was recruited by X-Factor in January, 2010. Education *High school diploma *Year and a half at Oklahoma State (undeclared major) *ASE certification Mutation *In for the Long Haul: Brian has superhuman endurance. He could probably be capable of jogging two marathons back-to-back while carrying a dead weight of 100 lbs (although he certainly wouldn't be breaking any speed records). This ability makes him capable of pulling extra-long hours of physical labor, and made him a boon in the auto shop. Unfortunately, Brian's daily-required caloric intake is about four times that of an average man his stature (his nickname, Piggy, largely stems from this). *Dig In: Somewhat related to his endurance, if Brian is able to firmly plant his feet and brace himself, he can withstand large amounts of kinetic force coming his way. Currently, at maximum, he is capable of completely stopping a compact car moving at 40 mph. He must be facing the object and must have time to plant his feet and brace himself. He can also hold his ground for a maximum of 10 seconds in instances of the object still attempting to move (i.e. if the vehicle continues to gun the engine). Because the power seems to partially focus on spreading the kinetic forces involved in the impact throughout his entire frame, he is still vulnerable to small objects, such as bullets. The type of material Brian stands on will dictate how effective his power is, with mud being ideal and glass or smooth metal problematic. *Tusker: A strange, physical side effect of his other abilities, Brian's canine teeth refuse to stop growing, and are particularly sharp from rubbing against each other (like a boar's) when he chews or talks. He finds them highly embarrassing and will file them down when they start to become longer than average. The only thing he finds them useful for is opening beer bottles. Skills Brian grew up helping out in his father's auto shop, and then became a mechanic in the army for a number of years, before returning home to help run the shop. He specialized in wheel and track land vehicles (from humvees to tanks) while in the army, and has worked on a variety of civilian equipment (from pick-ups to tractors) since. He also has the basic skills learned in the army. Brian also played football in high school and for Oklahoma State as an offensive tackle (his reason for leaving the university was academic). Personality Profile Brian isn't all that book smart, but he is really good with his hands. He has a knack for being determined and working hard, putting in double the effort of the next guy, although if you ask him, he'll shrug about it and say it's no big deal. He's pretty easy-going about most things, and his tastes run simple. A couple of beers, a few backyard burgers, a bag of chips, and a ballgame on TV, and he's as happy as a pig in a fresh mud mallow. Where he's pretty comfortable in his own skin, people who like to throw their knowledge or money around make him uncomfortable. Brian knows he's no Einstein, but he doesn't like it when somebody actually makes him feel stupid, either, and he can hold a pretty good grudge about that for a long time. Certifications *Basic Driving *Basic Fitness *Self Defense *Basic Firearms *Basic Maintenance *Auto Repair *Licensed Professional (Mechanical) (ASE) Duties Guard Duty Garage Duty Maintenance Mission History The Most Dangerous Game Rifters By Any Other Name Category:Former Agents